


The Past is Mine, The Future is Yours

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Torture, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from his past arrives in Storybrooke at the happiest point of his life. She doesn't want to ruin what he has, but he suspects otherwise. As she and Belle start to become best friends, he begins to lose his patience. Takes place after 3X22, and flashbacks take place after 1X12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds him.

The rain was pouring down hard that night. Rumple locked the door of the shop, sighing before quickly moving towards the car. As he managed to get into the car and succeeded in keeping himself moderately dry, he flipped open his phone. A grin grew on his face as he spied a text from Belle, the message informing him that she had missed him throughout the day. He sent a quick reply before starting the car and driving forward. It was difficult to see anything as the rain pounded mercilessly onto the windshield, so much that his eyes were starting to become sore from straining them to see.

He suddenly saw something large and golden move in front of the car. He turned the wheel hard and saw a large pair of wings open up from the golden object.

“Wings," he whispered breathlessly.

As the car made contact with the object, the car was suddenly airborne and turned at least four times before landing upside down on the ground. His head felt like it was splitting. He struggled to stay conscious, but the pain shooting through his body was only becoming stronger. His thoughts suddenly turned to the golden object. He glanced hazily at the road, the large wings still within sight.

"E-Evie," he whispered, his eyes finally closing.

She finally opened her eyes and released the magic protecting her, her wings now retracting. She glanced at the car, now further away and upside down.

“What have I done?” she screamed in her head, running towards the car.

She tugged hard on the door of the car frantically, trying with all of her might to pry it open. The door finally gave way, and she crouched to look into the car. She could see a man hanging upside down and obviously unconscious. She crawled carefully into the car, wincing as tiny shards of glass cut into her hands. Her first instinct was to unbuckle the belt, but it was jammed in place, and no amount of tugging was going to release it. She swiped at the straps with an extended claw, and the man fell onto his side. She struggled trying to make her way out of the car while tugging him along with her. Once out of the car, she stood and pulled on his suit jacket with all her might, dragging him onto the street. She saw the faintest hint of a flame ignite and slowly attempt to engulf the car.

“No.”

As the car exploded, she covered his body with hers and stretched out golden wings to cover them both. The explosion swept over and around them, spewing flames in every direction. As the rain aided to bring down the flames, she retracted her wings once more and surveyed the damage. The car was far beyond any hope of repair, but thankfully no one had witnessed the incident or was involved it. She glanced at the man below her and gasped immediately, crawling away from him as she realized suddenly just who he was.

“Rumple,” she whispered to herself.

She had finally found him. She felt her heart start to race uncontrollably as she heard the siren of the ambulance. She should’ve fled the scene, but the sight of him kept her frozen in place. The ambulance was soon arriving, and there were suddenly people all over the street. As she attempted to stand and run, she slowly felt herself begin to lose consciousness. The excess use of her magic had exhausted her beyond compare. She dropped to the ground, gently laying her head on the asphalt and closed her eyes, feeling darkness creeping up on her until she was gone.

A blinding light made it difficult for her to open her eyes. Everything around her was colored white, and the bright lights were shining right in her face. She could hear voices around, but she couldn't make out any faces. It wasn’t until she felt a pair of hands on her face that she began to panic. She flailed wildly, struggling to get away from the hands until she heard a familiar voice.

“Evie, calm down!”

She immediately widened her eyes and stared in bewilderment.

“Victor? What are you doing? Where am I?” She glanced frantically around the room, trying to remember what happened.

“It’s alright, Evie. You’re in a hospital. You were found at the scene of a pretty bad accident. I’m the doctor here,” he said softly, examining her face and responses. “Amazingly, you’ve suffered no injuries apart from some cuts on your hands, though I can’t say the same for Mr. Gold. I don’t see any reason to keep you here, so you’re free to go when you are ready. Stop by Mr. Gold's room if you want to catch up a bit.”

As he left the room, she carefully planted her feet on the ground and slowly lifted herself up. Her legs were a bit stiff when she began walking towards the front desk. “Excuse me, what room is Mr. Gold in?”

She roamed down the hall looking at each number on the doors. She finally stopped in front of 207. The door was slightly open already. As she silently went in, Victor was standing next to the bed with his clipboard. He glanced over and gave her a faint smile.

“Good to see your legs are still working. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

Evie walked to the other side of the bed.

“I think it’s been a long time since I’ve seen anyone. I made myself disappear for a while, but I certainly did miss you,” she said, smiling wide at him.

Victor chuckled to himself, thinking about times from the past. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She stared hard at the man lying in the bed. There were many cuts and scrapes on his face and a particularly large bruise on his neck where the seatbelt had caught him. He looked so different than she remembered. No scales, no claws, no wild curls of hair. It was strange seeing him as the man he was now. But there was no doubt, it was him.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t think he’d have any visitors at this hour.”

Evie turned to see a woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes smiling at her. “I, um, was involved in the accident. I came by to make sure he was alright. I pulled him out of the car.”

She was certainly unprepared when the woman nearly tackled her and held onto her tightly.

“You’re the one who saved him! I can’t thank you enough.” She finally released her hold on Evie and instead held her hands. “I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself. I’m Belle, his wife.”

Evie’s jaw immediately dropped. “You’re Belle? _The_ Belle?”

Belle cocked her head in confusion. “Well, I think I’m the only Belle around,” she laughed.

“I’m sorry. I’m an old friend of Rumple’s, and he always talked about you back then. I sort of lived with him for a while. I wouldn't have called it being his roommate, but we did look out for each other. It took forever before he would open up and talk about you. I always wondered what you looked and sounded like. He use to describe you in great detail, but I never imagined I would actually have the opportunity to meet you. I'm sure he's aware that his descriptions didn't even come close to doing you justice.”

Belle giggled, giving Evie's hands a firm squeeze. "He's always saying things like that. Sometimes I feel like he could write an entire novel of all the things he loves about me."

Evie felt her heart swell. This was everything she ever wanted. Above everything, she had always hoped that he would someday find his happy ending.

"There's something I don't understand. He said you were dead. How are you here?"

Belle's face suddenly dropped in an instant. "We all have Regina to thank for that. She convinced him that I was dead and imprisoned me in her tower," Belle sighed.

Evie felt a sharp pain in her stomach at the very mention of that name. They both abruptly turned as Rumple slowly began to move in his sleep. “I’d better go, but it was such an honor being able to meet you, Belle,” Evie whispered, hugging Belle tightly.

As Evie left the room, Belle stroked Rumple's face, making his body relax. "She's so wonderful, Rumple. I'm glad she took care of you when I couldn't.

The rain had finally stopped. As she walked out of the hospital, Evie immediately felt relief wash over her. This was all she had ever hoped for. She was practically skipping down the sidewalk out of pure happiness. After all these years, Rumple finally got the happy ending he deserved. It was all she ever wanted for him. It was true that their time together had been the best months of her life and that leaving him practically crushed her, but it somehow turned out for the best. She had hoped he would find true love again, but she never imagined he would find Belle again. Everything was as it should be.

She came upon a diner called Granny’s, and her stomach began to rumble as she inhaled the delicious scent wafting from the building.

“Food sounds nice.”


	2. The Monster Who Made Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers the events of their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really smutty and slightly dark, enjoy.

It had been nearly four days since Evie had left the village for supplies. She was beginning to wonder if there would be anymore villages if she continued walking. But still, she continued forward hoping to find some sign of life. The forest around her seemed to go on and on. She stopped for a rest near a cliff edge. The view was quite spectacular, and she was infinitely relieved to see a castle in the distance. Perhaps now she could find lively company and soon before the sun set. Though she had never been very social, walking for four days without seeing a soul was even driving her to the point of madness.

It was such a grand castle, though it seemed strange that it was isolated from the rest of the world. Perhaps it was simply an abandoned ruin of a once great castle. Either way, it was impossible not to let her curiosity get the better of her. It had taken a good hour before she finally reached the walls of the castle. It was far grander up close, far bigger than she ever imagined. A lovely courtyard to the far side of the castle caught her eye. As she walked to it, her face lit up.

It was the most marvelous sight she had ever seen. There was a massive oak tree in the middle of the courtyard with a giant circular stone pavement surrounding it. She immediately sat and rested herself against the tree. Everything about this place seemed to speak to her.

She smiled widely at the long line of rose bushes against the side of the castle. The scent of them was so relaxing. Even the ivy that scaled the large windows had a certain charm about it. This was such a peaceful and beautiful place. Evie could almost feel sleep calling to her, until she felt a jolt in her veins.

She jumped to her feet and glanced around her. There was definitely a magical presence near. She sighed sadly. This wasn’t a place she wanted to leave.

“Oh well,” she thought to herself, “I need to find a place to camp anyway.” She was in no hurry to duel with someone, especially someone with magic.

The sun was starting to set as she left the courtyard, and large clouds were appearing rapidly. That's exactly what she needed, a storm to rain on her parade. A sudden bolt of lightning sent Evie sprinting back under the oak tree, and then the rain came down.

“Just my luck.” She glanced back at the castle and wondered if she would rather face off with someone or sleep in a storm. The rain was coming down hard, and it seemed to only be getting colder. “Fuck it.”

She slowly approached the large doors of the castle and opened them as silently as possible. Maybe if she could just stay silent and out of the way, she might just have a place to sleep for the night. The main hall was made of beautiful gray marble. It was far too expensive to be an abandoned castle. Sooner or later, she would surely run into someone. As she proceeded down the long hallway, she stopped at an open door on the right. The room seemed to be vacant and nothing short of grand.

There was a long table in the middle of the room with two chairs on opposite ends and a silver tea set resting on it. Many strange and foreign objects lay on the shelves of the walls. The owner must have been a collector of sorts. The fireplace was lit and felt comforting as she approached it. She removed her cloak and jacket which were sopping wet and set them by the fire.

She suddenly eyed a spinning wheel by the wall. It seemed rather strange to have something so common in such a majestic place. She placed her hand on the wheel and instantly felt a presence in the room. She wasn’t alone.

Evie turned suddenly to see a man sitting in the far chair of the table, eyeing her intensely. She gave the wheel a good spin and approached him slowly.

“I’m not here to steal, if that’s what you’re thinking. The weather is rather abysmal, as you can see, and I was merely seeking shelter.”

She sat on the edge of the table and met his gaze. He gave a devilish grin before standing and approaching her. The closer he came, the more she realized just how different he was. His skin was fascinating. It seemed to shine in certain lights and was a mix of grey and green color. His clothes were very vibrant, and she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of his black leather pants. His movements towards her might have been intended to frighten her, but she honestly had to stifle a giggle. He was so full of himself.

Once in front of her, she leaned forward grinning. “You’re an unusual one, aren’t you? Are you going to speak or just fail to intimidate me some more?”

He cocked his head grinning widely, “Some might consider you quite foolish to speak in such a manner, especially to The Dark One.”

Evie stared at him perplexed, “Who? Do forgive me, but I’m not exactly from around here. So I am unaware of who I should and shouldn’t be speaking to.”

The man looked somewhat displeased by her lack of knowledge. “I am The Dark One. I happen to be the most powerful sorcerer in all the lands. Learn well, dearie, I do not treat foolish girls well.”

This time she couldn’t hold back her laughter. He was truly full of himself. "I'll make a note of that. Do you mind?" she grinned, gesturing at the tea set.

"By all means, dearie."

Now she was even more curious about this man. He took pride in the fear and intimidation he could inflict, but she couldn’t understand why he needed to inflict it in the first place.

Evie sipped her tea quietly noticing his unwavering gaze on her. She let out a long breath and set her cup down. “You’re not scaring me, Dark One, so will you allow me to stay for the night or are we going to have to get ugly about this?”

He gave an amusing chuckle, slowly making his way in front of her. "I'm afraid you still haven't the faintest idea who you are dealing with, dearie."

When he attempted to grab her arm, she extended claws from her fingers and gave him a good scratch. He jumped back holding his arm and giving her a hateful glare.

“This is your only warning, Dark One. I would prefer to be civil about this,” she said, licking the bloods from her claws, “But if you continue acting like a brute, I will do the same.”

Evie suddenly spied an interesting dagger hanging in one of his belt loops. She was immediately drawn to it like the curious cat she was. She hopped off the table and slowly came up to him, keeping her eyes locked on him.

“Really, Dark One? You can’t be hospitable to a lovely lady?" His eyes were burning with fury now. She stood nose to nose with him now, a wolfish grin appearing on her face. "Perhaps I should be more hospitable towards you.”

Her hands went straight for his belt. His look of hate quickly turned into a smirk but then abruptly turned to shock as Evie snatched the dagger from his belt and ran back to her seat on the table.

“This is pretty, Dark One. Strange weapons do tend to fascinate me. I've never seen a blade with such smooth curves or so many curves,” she said, staring at the letters on the blade, “Rumplestiltskin. That’s a strange word. What’s it mean?” She could see a slight pained look on his face that only seemed to be getting worse.

“It’s my name,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“So why then, Dark One, do you have a dagger with your name on it?” There was that face of pain again. It was almost like it was causing him pain when he didn’t answer her immediately.

“My dagger is my power and my curse. Since you now wield it, I have no choice but to be at your disposal.”

Evie’s eyes lit up at his words. She now controlled him. There could be endless possibilities, but her curiosity was about to get the better of her again. She began to wonder if her commands had to be by word of mouth or if she could give him a command just through thought. The temptation was far too enticing.

Evie gripped the handle of the dagger firmly and stared at him wondering if her idea would work.

He stared back and gave a a low chuckle. “Someone’s rather curious, isn’t she?” he murmured, starting to unbutton his vest.

Internally, she was screaming. Her idea had worked. But she was soon feeling a heat rising within herself. He threw his vest to the ground and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Pleased with yourself?”

All she could do was stare. His body was so alluring. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It seemed like such a rough exterior, but the shine and color of his chest was almost beautiful. The heat in her body kept on rising the longer she stared. She flashed a nervous glance at him. Just the thought of her next command quickened her breathing.

He advanced slowly towards her until he was standing between her legs. The view was even more spectacular up close. She dragged her hands down from his shoulders to his chest. It wasn't at all what she imagined. His skin was rough and unbelievably soft at the same time. She felt her insides ignite as he groaned from her touch. This was far too much fun. She blinked at him secretly giving another command.

He narrowed his eyes at her but obeyed and made his way to the spinning wheel. She followed him and leaned against the wall to watch him spin. She gazed at his hands as they made quick work of the straw. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the glimmering gold. Everything about him was stunning and beautiful, but the pained look on his face was hurting her.

As she commanded him to stop, Evie noticed him flinch. She wasn’t meaning to cause him grief. A sudden guilt began building inside her. He was truly unhappy being controlled, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain.

“Here,” she said abruptly, holding the dagger out towards him.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but he didn’t move. This was surely some sort of cruel trick.

“Just take the damn thing. I don’t want it.”

He slowly reached for the dagger still wondering if it was just a trick but grabbed it from her and simply stared at it.

“I didn’t mean to hurt or upset you. I was just being playful. I’m going to stay in one of the rooms. I’ll be gone by morning.”

Evie rushed away down the hall, feeling like a complete ass. She was such an idiot. It was obvious that he expected her to be cruel, to mistreat him, but it simply wasn’t in her nature to be that way. It would have been so easy to take advantage of him. Why did she have to see that damn knife?

She entered the first room she could find, quietly closing the door behind her. She pulled off her boots and socks followed by her pants which were still wet for the most part and then her tunic. The chill on her body made her dive under the covers of the bed. It felt wonderful being in a real bed. Her journey had involved many things, but a real bed was not one of them.

She lay there still deep in thought, cursing herself for even looking at the dagger. Somehow her curiosity had a way of getting her into trouble, but this time it had hurt someone. It was making her sick to her stomach. She was almost too deep in thought to notice that he was standing against the wall opposite of her.

Evie quickly sat up and tried desperately to think of something to say to make up for her blunder. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He was still shirtless and only in his black leather pants.

“I’m sorry, Rumplestiltskin. I didn’t mean to upset you. I-”

Her words died in her mouth when he gripped her brassiere and unhooked it. Her pulse quickened in an instant as it slipped off of her, and he gazed hungrily at her.

"W-what are you doing?"

He gently guided her to lay on her side and laid beside her, his chest flush against her back. He gently held her breasts in his hands, giving both of her nipples a firm pinch. Her breath hitched at the feeling, and her breaths quickly became pants. She felt his tongue on her neck and shoulders. The feeling of it made her body quiver and insides clench. He slowly circled her nipples with his thumbs, making her squirm.

"P-please stop," she gasped. The sensations were driving her insane, and a sudden throbbing below her waist was begging for release.

“Lift your leg up.”

Evie shook her head, struggling to keep herself calm, but the fear was starting to show. She whimpered loudly when he moved his hands and dug his claws into her backside.

“Do it,” he growled into her ear.

She struggled to fight him and hold onto her sanity. The pain was becoming too much for her to bear, especially when he bit her shoulder hard. She wasn’t going to win this battle. He had every advantage over her and, worst of all, he knew exactly what she secretly wanted.

She bit back another whimper and slowly lifted her leg up. The pain began to subside, but he was far from satisfied. As his hand glided on her skin, she turned her face away from the sight. She didn’t want this, but at the same time she was almost at the point of begging for more. His firm strokes against her thigh forced a low moan out of her. He growled into her neck, obviously pleased by her slowly succumbing to him.

His hand dipped between her legs and slid under her panties. Evie flailed trying to close her leg, but a wave of magic was keeping it in place. She gasped loudly when his fingers slid up and down her folds. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever known and almost too intense for her to take.

“So wet for me. You did enjoy your little show earlier, didn’t you, dearie?”

His words were driving her insane. His mouth was then sucking and biting wildly on her neck. She arched into him instantly as his dragged his teeth along her neck. Her moans only managed to become louder as he increased the speed of his fingers. He finally dragged his fingers up slowly grazing her clit, and she came apart. Her body trembled as she whimpered and panted through the orgasm. As she came down from it, he retracted his fingers and licked them clean, the sound making Evie wince.

“That was far too easy. Haven’t you touched yourself before?”

Evie shook her head, still panting heavily. She never thought to touch herself even when she did feel aroused. Growing up as an orphan, she never knew what the body was even capable of. She had of course felt desire and longing but had been completely ignorant to the fact that the tension of it all could be released. Her body tensed when he suddenly slid a finger into her, and she keened.

“Then you’re in for one hell of a night,” he whispered.

Her leg finally dropped, and he removed himself from the bed, dragging her until her rear was on the edge of the bed.

“Spread your legs.”

Evie opened her shaking legs and bit her lip to hold back the sobs she knew would come. She wouldn’t let him see her cry. Hot breath was ghosting over her now, and she screamed when his tongue swiped against her clit. Her body started to convulse wildly as he devoured her mercilessly. Her back arched, inching more of herself into his mouth. As much as she tried to fight it, her body was betraying her. He was relentless, swirling his tongue around her.

“Please! I c-can't take it!"

She felt fire rushing through her veins as he gave another swirl of his tongue, and she came into his mouth. Her head flew back, and her body shook wildly. As he ceased his actions, her body dropped down.

Evie hardly noticed that he was leaning over her as she lay dizzily, trying to recover. He gripped her breasts hard and lapped at them relentlessly. He dragged his tongue higher and higher until they were face to face.

“This will hurt when I take you, dearie, but only for a moment.”

She kept her eyes closed, trying to block him out, but her eyes opened wide when she felt him begin to slide in. She held her breath as he stretched her, sliding in deeper. It wasn’t the worst pain she’d ever felt, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. He jerked his hips forward, making her cry out. Her hands fisted the sheets until her knuckles turned white. He cradled her face in his hands.

“That’s it. The worst part is over,” he whispered gently.

He stood still, allowing her to adjust to him until the pained look on her face began to subside. He began with slow shallow thrusts that were starting to feel less painful as he continued, building a strange pressure inside of her. The feeling was so foreign and yet somehow fulfilling. Evie felt his head rest against hers, and she couldn’t stop herself. It was time to stop fighting.

She kissed him hard forcing her tongue into his mouth. He moaned into her mouth and caressed her tongue with his. She lifted her arms and ran her fingers through his hair.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned to the side of his face, “Harder.”

He groaned at the command, bucking hard into her. She couldn’t hold back the moans leaving her mouth, and he eagerly devoured the moans closing his mouth over hers. The pressure building inside was almost painfully wonderful. She had always dreamed of how this moment would be, and it was beyond any expectation she ever had.

Their moans were starting to blend together as his thrusts were starting to become erratic and wild. The pressure was rising higher and higher until she finally let go of it all. Evie leaned her head back screaming as it was taking over her. Her insides tightened and convulsed around him, the intensity sending him over the edge, making him shake and gasp for air.

He fell backwards to the ground, breathing heavily while she was still coming down from her high. Guilt was slowly starting to take him over as he saw the blood dripping from her entrance. She was indeed a maiden, "was" being the the most important word.

Once he regained feeling in his legs, he quickly made his way to the door.

“Wait.” Evie grabbed his hand pulling him back towards her. “Stay... please.”

“Why?” Why would she want him to stay after he had just had his way with her?

Evie lowered her head feeling almost too embarrassed to tell him. “I’m... afraid of storms.”

“Brave enough to smart off to The Dark One and endure his wrath and yet, you’re frightened by a bit of foul weather.”

“If that’s your idea of wrath, I might have to snark off to you more often.” She gave him a sleepy grin and patted the spot beside her.

He smiled faintly and curled up behind her. He inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. She smelled strongly of pine and vanilla. Her scent was everywhere around him, and he couldn't get enough of it. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and somehow, she felt safe. Somehow, this felt right. This is where she wanted to be, in the arms of a beast.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie runs into Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here

The diner was far more lively than Evie ever expected, and the smell of the food was intoxicating. She barely had to time to glance for an open seat when she was suddenly hugged and twirled in a circle. 

“Evie!” 

Evie recognized the voice immediately as Ruby finally set her back down. 

“Red! How have you been? Gods, I have missed you.” She appeared to be just as she always was with the addition of slightly skimpier clothing. 

“We’ve been good. Granny will be so happy to see you. I haven’t seen you since... the night before you left.” 

Evie felt her heart drop when she heard that last sentence. Red had been the only one who knew exactly why she left Rumplestiltskin that night. 

“Did... did everything turn out alright?” Ruby felt reluctant to ask, but she had to know. 

Evie smiled warmly, “Yes. Everything turned out fine. I’ve only been here for about a week. I’ve been staying at Robin’s camp. He’s an exceptionally decent person. I can't thank him enough for providing what all he has. And I met Belle. She has to be the most wonderful person in all the lands. She's so much more than I could've ever imagined. Now, would you please feed me? I’m starving.” 

Ruby shook her head grinning and led her to a barstool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle was nearly asleep in the chair next to Rumple when she felt him squeeze her hand. She sat up glancing in every direction until she saw her husband staring at her with a drowsy smile. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

“Hey you. How are you feeling?” 

Rumple groaned attempting to sit up. “Almost capable of moving, I think. What happened?” 

Belle helped him into a sitting position and stuffed the pillows behind his back. “You were in a car accident. I’m afraid the car is completely totaled. You would’ve likely died if that woman hadn’t pulled you out of the car.” 

Rumple tried to remember what happened. All he could remember was a flash of gold in front of him and then nothing. “Who was this woman? Did she tell you her name?” 

“She didn’t. She left after talking to me briefly. She’s a lovely girl. You’re so lucky to have such a friend. She told me about when she lived with and how you use to talk about me.” 

Rumple felt the air leave his lungs. It wasn’t a dream. It was her. Evie.


	4. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much pure smut. Enjoy.

Evie sleepily opened her eyes, feeling unbelievably refreshed. It had been years since she had slept so well or in such comfort. She shifted slightly to stretch her legs and suddenly realized he was still behind her. 

His grip on her chest tightened ever so slightly, and she tried her best not to laugh. She turned her head to look at him, and he was even more beautiful when he was asleep. The peacefulness on his face made her heart skip a beat. Evie turned to face him, and he pulled her even closer against him. He was so warm against her, and his arms around her felt like the safest place in the world. She tucked her head under his chin and sighed happily. She honestly couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy or content.

As much as she loved the comfort of his body, a certain part of him was greatly distracting her. 

Evie glanced down and swallowed a gasp as she saw his cock resting against her stomach. It was a darker shade of green than the rest of his body, and the skin looked so soft. She nearly gasped again when it twitched on her skin. She was fighting the urge to take hold of it just to see what it felt like in her hands. Once again, her curiosity was going to get the better of her. 

Evie kept her eyes on his face while her hands began making their way down. As she closed her hands around him, he let out a low moan. The skin was indeed soft and felt wonderful as she slowly ran her fingers up and down. She could hear his steady breathing begin to quicken. He was feeling pleasure even in his sleep. As she tightened one hand around him, she used the other to massage the tip of his cock. His hips bucked at the touch, and his eyes suddenly shot open.

Evie released her grip on him immediately and attempted to move away from him, but he held her firmly in place. His wild curls hung in front of his face as he stared her down. 

“Did you honestly think that you could tease me like that and not be caught?” 

She smiled shyly at him, “I suppose I’m stupidly optimistic.” 

He gave a wide smirk and nudged his cock against her. “I’ll make you a deal. Finish what you started, and I’ll give you all of the pleasure you can withstand.” 

The offer forced a whimper from the back of her throat, but she wanted that more than anything. She wrapped her hand tightly around him and gave him long, rough strokes while the other hand reached lower. His breath hitched as she flattened her hand against his sac and applied pressure. As she swiped a thumb across the head, he moaned loudly. 

He couldn’t stop himself now. His hands cradled her head and brought her lips to his. She was only too eager to kiss him again and tongued his lips frantically. The sensation was driving him mad. His tongue parted her lips and caressed her tongue roughly. She increased the speed of her strokes, and he broke the kiss to wrap a hand lightly around her neck. 

“You don’t get off that easy, minx. For teasing me in my sleep, you’ll finish me with your mouth.”

Evie felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. She had never in her life thought about performing such an act, but her curiosity was winning yet again. Though she was inexperienced in many ways, she was also eager to learn. 

He turned to lay on his back, and she instinctively crawled between his legs still keeping her gaze on him. He could see the tension in her eyes. 

“Go at your own pace.” 

She nodded nervously and lowered her head, closing her mouth around the head. The strangled groan from him sent a tingle down her spine and straight to her core. She swirled her tongue around the tip and eyed him widely. His body jerked in response, and the moans coming from him were only growing louder. This was much better than using her hands, so much more satisfying. She took more of him into her mouth, and his head flew back. It took every ounce of control in his body to not move his hips and force himself deeper. As she bobbed up and down, his hand dove into her hair and gripped hard. His body was trembling, and his breaths were short and labored. Every sound coming from him was making her ache. 

She wanted to feel him down there again. This pressure needed releasing. His panting was only increasing as she moved faster. As she swirled her tongue around him again, she felt his body stiffen. He held her head down as he cried out, and she could feel a warm, wet liquid filling her mouth. His body jerked wildly, and she had no choice but to swallow the salty liquid in her mouth. He released his grip on her, and she came off of him coughing and taking in as much air as she could.

Her head was throbbing from his grip on her hair, but it quickly faded when he stroked her head gently. He carefully pulled her up into his lap running his hands up and down her back. 

“Sorry, got a bit carried away.” 

Evie nuzzled her face against his sighing. “It wasn’t as horrible as I thought it would be. I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance sometime.” She could feel him smile against her skin as he kissed her forehead. 

“You did beautifully. What would you like me to do?” he whispered, burying his face in her hair. 

Evie felt herself blush at the thought of even asking him, but she needed it. “Y-your tongue. Please use your tongue down here,” she asked guiding his hand down to her folds. The feeling of his fingers alone made her back arch and her body spasm. 

He chuckled lowly, giving her light strokes between her legs. “Is that what you want, dearie? Do you want my tongue to stroke through your folds? Do you want me to make you scream when I fuck you with my tongue? Do you need me to make you come?” His words were making her cry out as he continued to massage her. 

“Yes! P-please, please use your tongue. I need it!” His fingers dipped lower and two slipped inside of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tightly as the sensations drove her mad.

“Please,” she whimpered, “bite my neck. I need it.” As his fingers drove in and out, his tongue made it’s way up her neck before his teeth roughly latched onto her. She instantly tightened around his fingers and shook violently. Her fingers gripped his hair hard making him growl into her neck as she rode it out.

As his fingers slipped out, Evie loosened her grip on him and fell back on the bed breathing heavily. He moved down between her legs, kissing every inch of her thighs. The small sensations made her giggle. Her breaths were finally starting to even out until she felt his tongue swipe against her clit. 

“R-Rumple,” she sobbed. She couldn’t stop her hips from moving if she tried. Her fingers instinctively found their way into his hair and gripped roughly. That wonderful tongue of his would be the death of her, and she wouldn’t mind it one bit. Evie wanted to cry when he stopped, but keened happily when his tongue was replaced with his cock. She wrapped her legs around him forcing him in deeper. 

“I do believe I’ve created an insatiable little monster,” he groaned, grinning wickedly. She returned the grin as his arms wrapped around her legs. 

“Then sate me, Dark One. If I am a monster, than only a monster can satisfy me.” 

His thrusts were anything but slow or gentle, and his loud moans were the sweetest sounds she would ever hear. She stared into his eyes, screaming from the overwhelming feeling of him inside her. Those reptilian eyes glared straight into her soul. They made her feel whole. His merciless movements sent her over the edge again and again until her body was incapable of anything other than trembling. 

The last thrust left him gasping for air as he came deep inside of her. Evie struggled to control her breathing while whimpering uncontrollably. Her whimpers slowly subsided when she felt his face caress hers.

“I love that,” she whispered breathlessly. 

His reply was a low hum as he continued to nuzzle her face. This contact, though strange and foreign, made her feel safe and complete. 

“You can always stay another night here. There’s no need to leave so soon,” he suddenly whispered. 

The words made her heart sink. He wanted her to stay. As much as she wanted to, it was impossible to stay in any one place for too long. She had been on her own since childhood and had become accustomed to being alone and more importantly... unwanted. This had been the first time she had been desired or sought after, and it had been the first time someone had shown her any signs of kindness since her mother died. There was no easy answer for him. 

“I want to, believe me I do. But my lifestyle is one that involves moving forwards and never settling. I’m not use to being around anyone. I live my life alone. It’s all I’ve ever known, and I’m afraid it’s all I ever will know. But I will forever be grateful for what you’ve done for me and the kindness you’ve shown me,” she managed, hating herself as she saw took in the look of disappointment on his face. 

His deep sigh felt like a stab to her heart. She closed her tight to keep the tears from falling. 

“As you wish.” 

And as she opened her eyes, he was gone.


	5. The Things We Remember

“So Zephyr, huh? You always were a bit of a Greek geek,” Ruby laughed.

“I prefer to be known as a bit of a historian, thank you very much. If we’re going to be throwing labels around, I could certainly think of a few for you purely based on the length of your skirt is.”

“Ugh, you sound just like Granny. You know me. If you got, flaunt it.”

Evie rolled her eyes. Red had always been bold in any situation she was thrown into. It was something Evie had always been jealous of. She had undeniable tenacity and determination, but boldness had never been a strength of hers.

“So, you and Granny run an inn here?”

“Yes we do! Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. You’re definitely staying with us while you’re here.”

“I am more than capable of finding my own shelter, Red.”

“Always playing the loner,” Ruby sighed.

Evie felt a sting in her heart. Once again, Red was right. She was so accustomed to her life of solitude. Accepting help or even gifts from others had always given her a sickening feeling. It never felt right to accept anything from anyone. The habit would most likely die with her before it was resolved. Any time she felt that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she immediately thought of her mother. Her mother’s death had taught her many important lessons. The biggest lesson of all was that she couldn’t rely on anyone other than herself.

As Evie left her seat at the diner and headed towards the door, Ruby whistled loudly at her catching her attention.

“Let’s go hunting sometime. I miss trying to outdo you.”

Evie grinned widely remembering the fond memories.

“You’re on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumple was feeling far from easy. Why was she here? The last time he saw her was difficult enough, and now his past had to come back to haunt him. It was abundantly clear that she was finished with him when he woke up alone that morning, though he never could figure out what caused her to leave. They had always treated each other with mutual respect and affection, except for the few occasions when their tempers got the best of them. He had always assumed it was her nature that sequestered her from everyone else. He needed to know. He deserved to know.

“Rumple?” Belle entered the hospital room, concerned by the unsettled look on his face.

He quickly gathered his thoughts and gave her a faint smile. “Sorry, love. I was off in thought.”

“Is there anything you want to talk about? It seems like something is bothering you.”

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. The guilt was almost too much to take. His past with Evie was nothing short of obscene. The mere thought of how Belle would react made him cringe. Perhaps for now, he could leave out the crude details.

“Is it about your friend?”

Friend. That word was a grave understatement. If anything, Evie had come close to being the love of his life. Of course it was after he was convinced Belle was dead.

“Yes. She’s someone I haven’t thought of in a long time. I never thought I would see her again.”

Belle climbed onto the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Tell me about her,” she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder and slipping her fingers through his.

“She found me at a difficult time in my life. She had found me right after I thought I had lost you forever.”

Her fingers squeezed his in assurance. She could tell this wasn’t easy for him to talk about.

“She was a traveler. She happened upon the castle one stormy night, and decided to stay until morning. Much like you, she saw right through my act. She knew I was trying to intimidate her, but it failed miserably. And like you, she was rather cocky and preferred to play my game right back at me. I did admire that about her, but she also had such a kind heart. She never once saw me as anything other than a good man. She was fiercely protective of me though. You should of seen her behavior when Regina paid visits to the castle. She did so much for me. She even saved my life once.”

“She saved you? How?”

“She has a side to her that she rarely shows, but it was necessary in that moment. It’s not exactly my secret to share. I’m sure she’ll show you when she’s ready.”

“When did you last see her?”

The question brought the memory back. He remembered waking up in a cold bed. She was nowhere to be found. The only thing he could find was a golden chain with a golden spinning wheel pendant on it laying on her side of the bed. The anger and resentment he felt at the time was overwhelming. It was proven, once again, that no one could ever love him. As much as he wanted to destroy the necklace, he had held onto it, even to the present day.

“It was years ago. She only stayed with me for a matter of months and then left suddenly one night. She didn’t leave me a message or a parting word. I had always assumed she was dead or lost. She never told me why she left, and it’s something I still think about.”

Belle hugged him tightly, and he sighed happily. Nothing felt safer than when her arms were holding him.

“I’m sure when she’s ready, she will tell you.”


End file.
